Son to Father
by Shen's General
Summary: To those who were unsatisfied with how things had ended between the Pure Ones' king and his son...here's a conversation between a son and his dead father...Takes place post 'The First Collier'


**Guardians of Ga'Hoole**

**'****_Son to Father_****'**

**by Shen's General**

**A/N: Hey, everyone, you guys are probably wondering what this little ficlet is about...well I will tell you this. I wanted to say how dissatisfied with how unsympathetic our beloved author Kathryn Lasky was towards Kludd, especially in The Burning and The Outcast, when (SPOILER ALERT!) Noctus and Marella said Kludd had no place on Earth, and when Coryn renounced being his son. I honestly think that it was cold of all of them, despite all the evil things Kludd had done. I know some of you may say otherwise, but that is what I truly think. That is why I am writing this. Take note that this fic is written as a soliloquy, where the main character is speaking in a monologue, regardless of those who are listening. You will understand as I write this.**

**I do not own Guardians of Ga'Hoole...or I would have let Kludd lived...as well as Coryn**

* * *

Son To Father

...Hello, father. I guess you didn't expect to see me here tonight, did you?

Of course not. How could you expect to see anyone when everyone hates you?

*Scoffs* Why would you care, though? You had always never give a damn about anyone in your damn life except yourself.

...Correction...you did cared about mother, did you?

Surely, you must. I'm here, aren't I?

*Chuckles* Or was that another of the many lies mother had told me?

I should have known better...all my mom ever saw me as was a way for her to gain vengeance upon my uncle...

What? I shouldn't talk of my mother that way? Give one good reason why I shouldn't!

I mean all my life, she had told me what a inspirational owl you were. A visionary who wished to bring order to all of the owl kingdoms.

But now I know what you are..._a monster_.

Don't even deny it. I heard of everything you had done.

How you had pushed Soren out of the nest shortly after Aunt Eglantine hatched and how you left him to be killed.

How you tried to take Ezylryb in the Devil's Triangle and stone-stunned Eglantine.

Or how about when you killed that one owl Simon? The one who nursed you back to health after getting that accursed mask melted onto your face?

*Soft chuckle* There is so many awful things that you had done that I can't even begin to name them all.

I meant it when I said I wanted no more to do with you. I would never want to be a son to a monstrous bastard like you... *Adopts stern glare*

...*Glare falters* At least...that's what I thought. It just that...*sighs*...the last few weeks since you had stop haunting me...I had been getting this strange feeling.

What kind of feeling? ...I don't know. I couldn't say it was unhappiness, how could I not be?

I mean I am now the king of Ga'Hoole, not to mention a Guardian and a honorary member within the Chaw of Chaws.

Don't mock me! You may had hated them, but they treated me like family. The Pure Ones didn't even come as close to doing that!

In fact, Aunt Pelli was more motherly to me than mother ever was...and Soren...he was like a father I never had...

*Pauses* Maybe that's it...

I mean, you were killed by Twilight in the Battle of The Burning shortly before I hatched...and almost my entire life, I had grown without a father figure in my life...

My mother always went on about how I was destined to carry on your legacy, trained me for the day I would step up to take your place. I mean, I was raised as a warrior! I mean, you and mother were suppose to care for me like parents should for their owlets, but no...you, you had to go and get yourself killed because you wanted power!

*Tears started showing, but is then choked down* Did you even care that you were going to be a father? Did it ever occurred to you that you might wanted to live to see your son fly for the first time?! Did you even stop to think that MAYBE I WOULD WANT YOU IN MY LIFE?! *A few tears trickled from eyes, as he panted*

Glaux...father, why did this have to be difficult? You are my father so I should love you...but all this anger I feel...I cannot stop hating you.

*Calms down a bit* You know, I can understand why you did some of the horrible things you did...I don't know if Uncle Soren saw it, but maybe Grandpa Noctus and Grandma Marella did love him more than you...I don't know.

I mean, Soren told me about how they said there were no place for you in the owl kingdoms let alone on Earth. Why would those two say that about their own son?

Otulissa once told me in one of her books that a mother and father should always love their children no matter their flaws...but are you even worth loving?

Because the one thing I just don't understand is why you wanted your brother dead so much...and it just burns me on the inside that all I have to remember you by is all these awful lies and truths about you...and how I would always hate you.

Why did you do it?

Was it because you were jealous of him? Because he was more focused on the legends of Hoole rather than battle claws? Because Grandpa appreciated him more than you? Like every time you see him, it feels like you were punched in a gizzard?

I mean, you did all this because you blamed your younger brother for everything that went wrong in your life. Like that voice in your head was telling you that there was no other way...but that voice was wrong...and now look what had become of you.

*Let out a sigh, as another tear leaves his eyes* I just want to know one thing...

If you had knew about me, about the owl I was going to be...would you had taken it back? Would you had repented when given the chance?

...*A sudden gust of wind blows through Coryn's feathers*...I see. Well, thank you for being honest, father...

There are a lot of people you may have hurt...but I'm not one of them. Because, in the end, I would have not been where I am today, were it not fo you. Because...

*Picks up a white orchid and placed it on grave* No matter what you've done...you're still my father. My father...and I love you.

*Pauses* Well, I better leave now...Soren and the others are probably fraught with worry about me...I am glad that we could have this chat...

*Spreads his wings* Oh...and I would tell mother that you had said 'I love you'.

Farewell..._father_...

* * *

**A/N: In case you guys hadn't figured it out, the conversation is between Coryn and Kludd's gravestone buried in The Forest Kingdom of Tyto (I believe that is where Soren would have buried him after the events). This takes place I believe a few weeks after Coryn denounced his father. I think Soren had not tried hard enough (or at all) to save his brother, not once. I mean, wouldn't you have tried in his position? Well, at least I created a short one-shot fic that shows a bit of love for Book Kludd. Hopefully, when they make more LotG movies, they will continue to show Kludd in a better light than his book counterpart (despite him becoming Metalbeak). Also, I am hard at work on finishing Between Brothers. So...READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
